Look Out
by badassssly
Summary: This story is a mixture of Pitch Perfect and A Simple Favor: it's about Beca Mitchell / Chloe Beale / Emily Nelson. There are different characters' POV will come up in different chapters and describe what they think and see. A selection section may appear in the ending of some chapters, which means you can decide the next move for the next chapter:) Are you ready for this?
1. 1 Chloe

We have been together for 7 years.

Beca asked me to be her girlfriend right after the USO tour. I couldn't believe that has actually happened because I thought she didn't have the same feeling back. I always imagined we can be together someday since we first met, so at that time, all I could do to respond to her was pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

As Beca cosigned by DJ Khaled's company, she then started her singing career. She's been the biggest project of the record label. Their music team helped her to publish 4 albums in the past 7 years, and each of them blew up the music industry. She can finally make her own music and show them to the world after all these years, I'm so proud of her.

And for me, I went to the vet school after the tour. Later when I graduated, Beca said she wanted to support my dream to save more animals, that's why she bought me a unit which was near our house and so I could have my own veterinary clinic.

I had a quite regular working hour that I usually off work on time. When I got home, I first took some rest and then I'd prepared dinner for Beca. But she had a random working time which she might not be able to have dinner with me and sometimes got home very late. Although she came back late, she'd always back for some sleep, even though she could only stay for several hours. Once I asked her why didn't she stay in a hotel room for one or two nights, and she answered: "In case you miss me." Ah huh.

And if she could come back for dinner, I used to wait for her in the front door so that I could give her a little kiss to welcome her back. I'd also took her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She'd run directly to the sofa and lay on it like a kid after giving me her belongings and asked me how was my day. Honestly, I really like the way that she cared about me.

It seemed that our life together was quite nice.

However, there was something happened.

Beca came home for dinner every day in the past week. She gave me her jacket and ran all the way to the sofa as usual. When I put her belongings on the coat rack, I found that there was an unfamiliar scent of perfume on her jacket, and I didn't remember we have this perfume at home... maybe it was from her coworkers, right? But it became more suspicious that she had this scent with her for the entire week. Was it a coincidence?

I was told by my sixth sense that something's gonna happen.

Should I ask Beca about it? (A)

Or should I just keep an eye on it and see whether this scent will still be here next week? (B)


	2. 2A Chloe (Read 2A if you voted A in Ch1)

I knew that I couldn't be impetuous on this thing even though I was a very impulsive person. To be honest, I was unwilling to doubt her. But I would lose control if Beca tried to hide something from me... and losing my mind might destroy our relationship and the chance of investigating all this. I needed to think of the best solution.

As a result, I observed it for another week.

Beca still had that scent with her for the whole week. Besides, there was one more suspicious thing, which Beca came back for dinner every single day! She had never been like this before! She usually came home for three to four days but used to arrive home late. Therefore, we could actually have dinner together once a week.

Then, why she could come back on time these days?

I decided to ask Beca about her job recently after our dinner.

 **Chloe** : Hey Becs. I'm glad that you can come home for dinner every day! So you don't have any new project recently?

 **Beca** : Well, I'm actually working on something.

Why did she answer me so equivocally?

 **Chloe** : What are you working on then?

 **Beca** : I'm going to release a new album.

A new album? Why she never mentioned it to me before? Was she lying?

 **Chloe** : Oh. Why didn't you tell me before?

 **Beca** : I've tried something new in this album, so I want to keep it secret and to surprise you on the release day. Yup.

 **Chloe** : Even to me?

 **Beca** : Yeah.

I was so sure that she was keeping something away from me. What should I do?

 **Chloe** : So how is the album? Which stage are you in now?

 **Beca** : We've finished the album already. This time the record label is collaborating with the Dennis Nylon Inc. They will sponsor us some clothes for the promotion tour. I have to try different customs every single day. Let me show you some pictures.

She handed me her phone. In those photos, Beca was wearing some beautiful dresses that she looked absolutely stunning. It seemed that they were really preparing for the new album.

Wait, who was that girl in the photo? She was adjusting Beca's dress and they were kinda close. My sixth sense told that she is the owner of the perfume.

 **Chloe** : I love those dresses:) By the way, who is she?

 **Beca** : This is Emily Nelson, the representative of Dennis Nylon Inc., and she in charge of all my customs. Bae let me take a shower first.

More investigation was needed, especially on Emily Nelson.

—

Please look forward to Chap. 3:)


	3. 2B Chloe (Read 2B if you voted B in Ch1)

I knew that I couldn't be impetuous on this thing even though I was a very impulsive person. To be honest, I was unwilling to doubt her. But I would lose control if Beca tried to hide something from me... and losing my mind might destroy our relationship and the chance of investigating all this. I needed to think of the best solution.

As a result, I observed it for another week.

Beca still had that scent with her for the whole week. Besides, there was one more suspicious thing, which Beca came back for dinner every single day! She had never been like this before! She usually came home for three to four days but used to arrive home late. Therefore, we could actually have dinner together once a week.

Then, why she could come back on time these days?

Beca came back at the time that I was almost finished cooking. She kept asking me about my day, and I didn't even have time to probe into the perfume stuff... and frankly, I did not dare to ask her either.

What I've decided to do was to rummage around her bag when she went bathing.

Most of the things in Beca's bag were normal: Several pairs of eyephones for listening to a different kind of music, an iPad for her to jot down some new ideas, and a tiny bag with some makeup products. The only thing that I had never seen was a black A4 size file.

I took out the file and to see what I could find in it. There were three sets of the document. The first one was some copies of lyrics and the second one was about the promotion tour. Beca also got these two documents when she published her previous albums, so I thought these were some essential things to have.

However, I've never seen the third set of document before.

The logo of 'Dennis Nylon Inc.' had printed on every page of it. The document was showing different pictures of beautiful customs and some of the photos were Beca wearing those dresses. It's probably for the promotion.

Behind the document, I saw a business card and a receipt.

It was a business card from Dennis Nylon Inc., and 'Emily Nelson, Image Consultant and Personal Assistance of Dennis Nylon' was written on it. About the receipt... wait a second. This was a receipt from our favorite restaurant! And all the dishes which had printed on it were all Beca's favorite!

There was some handwriting behind the receipt:

"Hey, thank you for the lunch and glad to see you every day. XO Emily"

Who the hell was Emily?! Why did Beca bring her to our favorite restaurant? They even met every day?!

Meanwhile, Beca had stopped singing in the bathroom, which meant that she was changing clothes and ready to come out. I immediately put her things back to her bag and pretended nothing's happened.

This whole thing was getting more complicated. An in-depth investigation was needed, especially on Emily Nelson.

—

Please look forward to Chap. 3:)


	4. 3 Chloe

I couldn't stop myself from overthinking about the relationship between Beca and Emily Nelson. Was there anything happened between them? Or I was just too worried about it? At this moment I couldn't force Beca to promise me not to get in touch with Emily Nelson, and it's just because I didn't feel right about her.

All I knew was the name of Dennis Nylon and Emily Nelson. I decided to search them on the internet and hoped I could get more information.

I turned on my phone, opened the private browsing window and started typing 'Dennis Nylon.'

Dennis Nylon was a fashion designer in the US. He had a clothing brand naming with his name called "Dennis Nylon Inc." When I clicked into the company website, I found Emily Nelson in the organizational chart. She was the image consultant of the company, and also the personal assistance of Dennis Nylon. She mainly helped her boss to organize his schedule and to deal with the company's needs and problems. Well, the cooperation between Dennis Nylon Inc. and Beca's record label must be a big project, that's why they sent Emily Nelson to follow it up.

I've tried to search 'Emily Nelson' too, but I couldn't find anything about her other than her introduction in Dennis Nylon Inc.'s website.

Oh, there was one more thing, I found it interesting that Emily Nelson was the only employee who had no photo next to her introduction. I didn't even have a chance to see her face... WTF.

I then copied her information to my phone and deleted everything in my browser.

In the following days, Beca was still coming back early, the scent of perfume was still there, and I was still keeping my eye on her. I was sometimes thinking: it was a good thing that Beca could come back early and stayed with me. Should I take it easy and enjoy our precious moments?

One day, after getting home I received a text from Beca.

 **Beca** : Hey babe! My boss is going to hold a 'new album pre-releasing ' party the day after tomorrow. Would you like to come with me:)?

A 'new album pre-releasing ' party... Would Emily Nelson be there too?

 **Chloe** : Does everybody who involve the production of your album will join the party?

 **Beca** : Yes of course! You know I don't like partying, but I will find it more interesting if you are there with me 3

"Everybody is going to the party" meant Emily Nelson would be there too. I didn't think I'm ready to meet her, but still, this was a good chance to know more about this person.

Should I go to the party with Beca and meet Emily Nelson? (4A)

or

I shouldn't force myself to meet her that I knew I wasn't ready at all. Maybe I should meet Aubrey instead and tell her my worries? (4B)


	5. 4A Chloe (Read 4A if you voted A in Ch3)

**4A. Chloe**

On the day of the 'new album pre-releasing ' party, Beca didn't have to go to work. She kept walking around at home and picking her outfit when I got home, which was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

Beca had picked a little black dress with a pair of black high heels. She looked stunning in it, and all I could say, black was her color. For me, I had chosen a red lace dress, which I hoped it could help me to fit into the event. On the other hand, I wanted to look more intimidating by wearing this... It's because I was finally going to meet Emily Nelson...

Before heading to the party, Beca and I stood in front of the full-length mirror next to the door. We looked in the mirror and didn't say anything. All at once Beca took my hand, smile at me through the mirror and said: "I'm so glad to have you in my life:) Let's go!"

I couldn't hide my happiness when I heard this, so I pulled her close and gave her a little kiss. Wish this moment between us could last forever.

But things never went to the way we wanted.

The party held in somewhere near to the record label, which meant it's close to our house, and it only took us 15 minutes to drive through there. I somehow felt excited as I could meet Beca's colleagues in the party. We knew each other since Beca cosigned to the label. They all know our relationship, and we all agreed to keep this as a secret, which we didn't want to affect Beca's career. However, knowing that I would meet Emily Nelson soon made me feel so nervous, and I unconsciously showed my nervousness, so Beca held my hand tight and brought me up to the party room.

When we got there, I greeted everyone that I knew, and in the end, there was only one person I didn't recognize, she was Emily Nelson.

She came straight to us and said:

"Hello, Beca! Good to see you again! Oh this beautiful lady must be your girlfriend Chloe! Am I right? I'm Emily Nelson, nice to meet you."

The person who stood right in front of me was Emily Nelson.

I could barely take my eyes off her since the moment we've met. I've never seen someone who was so... perfect (except Beca). She was like a top model. Flowing blonde hair with a tan toned body, and was so much taller than me. But what made me speechless was her costume. She was wearing a white slim-cut suit that made her in between pretty and handsome.

After shaking hands with me, she immediately turned to Beca and whispered something to her. It seemed that they were close and this made me feel bad.

Beca's boss, DJ Khaled asked everybody to gather around, and he started making his speech. Later when he finished, everyone in the room proposed a toss to Beca and wished her new album would hit the Top 1 again. Some of them came over to our side and gave Beca a hug while Beca's assistant Alice came to me. We didn't see each other for so long that we sat down and started chatting.

Suddenly, I heard a very loud 'Congratulations' from Emily, so I turned my back and to see what happened. Emily rushed into Beca and gave her a big hug, and then she turned to Beca's face and kissed her! Everybody treated this kiss as a social thing, but I knew it wasn't. While she was still hugging Beca, she turned and smiled at me, and said:

"She

Is

Mine:)"

She didn't say it out loud, but I could definitely read her lips...

At that moment, I couldn't stop my tears and Beca was zoned out. When she had her attention back, she pushed Emily away and came to me. She kept saying sorry and told me that she didn't know this would happen. Simultaneously, Emily also came over and apologized. She pretended that this was a mistake and to seek for my forgiveness. She then hugged me and said: "Sorry Chloe!", but whispered: "...not sorry" right after that.

This woman was insane.

I couldn't figure out my feeling, and I even didn't know that I was sad or angry. All I could do was crying. Beca tried her very best to comfort me, but that didn't help at that point.

I didn't think I can stay there anymore, so I eventually rushed out of the party room. I kept running and running until I found a park.

I sat down, I cried, and I tried to clear my mind…


	6. 4B Chloe (Read 4B if you voted B in Ch3)

**4B. Chloe**

On the day of the 'new album pre-releasing ' party, Beca didn't have to go to work. She kept walking around at home and picking her outfit when I got home, which was already 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

Beca asked me to go with her again before heading to the party.

I knew that she really wanted me to join it, but I couldn't... I was not ready to meet Emily Nelson. Besides, I would like to meet Aubrey and tell her my worries. Therefore I gently rejected Beca's invitation and gave her a quick kiss to apologized.

After Beca left, I started changing and got ready to find Aubrey.

We met in a restaurant which was near Aubrey's apartment. When I arrived at the restaurant, Aubrey was already there. She stood up to greet me and immediately gave me a big hug. I really miss the old time with Aubrey in the Barden University.

Aubrey started asking about my worries after ordering our dishes.

Aubrey: Chloe you look so tired and sad. What's going on? Are you busy at the veterinary clinic? Or did anything happen between you and Beca?

Chloe: Don't worry Bree. I'm not that busy, everything in the clinic is fine. But yeah, there is something happened between us. In fact, I have doubts about Beca...

I then told her everything, including the appearance of Emily Nelson and my observation of Beca, and Aubrey kept furrowed her brows while listening.

After telling her all the things, she didn't give me any response but kept using her cellphone.

Chloe: Aubrey are you okay?

Aubrey: I think...

Chloe: What's going on?

Aubrey: You've just mentioned Emily Nelson, right? I think I know her...

Chloe: Bree are you serious?!

Aubrey: Back in the day we were in the same high school but in a different class. She was very famous at that time. Not only because she was the top 5 students with the best academic performance, but she was also the bad girl of our year. Someone told me that Emily had a drugs problem, and she changed her partners constantly.

Chloe: Partners actually mean...?

Aubrey: She loved both boys and girls, and she had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends.

Chloe: I see.

Aubrey: But after graduating, she stopped all of her bad habits and got clean. And my friend told me that she got a job from a fashion designer afterward. I remember the short form of the company is D.N. It's probably standing for Dennis Nylon, so I think we are talking about the same person.

Never thought that meeting Aubrey would get me some new information of Emily Nelson.

Chloe: Were you two friends?

Aubrey: Not really, because we were not in the same class. But we did know each other as we were in the same cheerleading team. We sometimes talked, and she was pretty nice to me, maybe just because I was not a threat to her. People said that she treated others bad, especially for those who also looked pretty. Oh, and there was a legend. Emily Nelson bullied a girl from her class just because the girl was having a relationship with a boy in her class, and Emily loved that guy too. She eventually stole that guy from the girl and kissed him at school main entrance. But the weirdest thing was, someone said that they saw Emily and that girl were...

Chloe: Fighting?

Aubrey: Kissing, in the toilet.

Chloe: Wow.

Aubrey: Anyway. Chloe, please be careful to this psycho. Emily Nelson is not a normal person like you and me.

It was pretty late after finishing our meal, so we paid the bill and headed back home.

I needed some time to digest all those information from Aubrey and to organize the whole thing again. Hence, I stopped by in a park that near our house. I sat down, started thinking and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore...

I was so afraid to lost Beca.


End file.
